Artemis' escape
by BookCrazyGal
Summary: What happened if someone discovered Artemis' secrect and years of "father parenting" left Artemis paranoid enough to leave home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples, this story is a spin off/ based off of kind of story from my other story pretend. **

**I do not own YJ yada, yada.**

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis sighed tiredly. Today was the annual visit to her mother's physician. Even though doctors had said nerves in her mother's spinal cord were completely damaged, the doctor said it was still a good idea to exercise the muscles and keep them fit. In her hand she had a bunch of notes the doctor had given her stating the muscles were firm and fit and to continue the daily exercises. Even though the reports were good Artemis still worried. Anything could go wrong in 24hrs. ANYTHING.

"Hello Artemis Crook" Artemis jumped as she heard her name from an unfamiliar and slightly annoying voice.

"What?" Artemis stared at the 13 yr old girl who had "threatened" her yesterday.

"Artemis Crook, 15yr old. transferred her from Gotham High school on a scholarship. Daughter of Paula and Lawrence Crook" Artemis' heart jumped at the mention of her father. "Younger sister of Jade Nguyen , no other siblings .livingon single parent and disability benefits. Mother Paula Crook was in jail for assassination and father Lawrence Crook was a suspected assassin but it hasn't been proven or couldn't."

"How?" Artemis' voice sounded horse even to herself

"Yeah, that's the question. How could your parents kill people for money as a job. and to make matters worse you're living with her, you're mother. An assassin!" Barbara's voice had risen and people heard what was being said and started whispering and pointing.

"My dad's a cop so the first thing he taught me was how to investigate suspicious things and to trust my gut. He also taught me to dig to the base of the story and yours doesn't look so solid now. A paralyzed assassin, yeah right! You're mom is probably faking the disability so she can get the benefits and she probably trains you in assassin classes in privet. What's your job. huh Artemis? Or is that even you're real name? Is your job to murder these kids and take their family money to get your family back in power or what because I'm sure the first thing your dad taught you was to kill."

"Th- that isn't true. it isn't"

"Isn't it? So if we go to your house right now and attack your mom she wouldn't kill us?" The taunt an threat were obvious.

"Don't you dare go after my mom! She's everything to me and worth so much more than you!" Uncharacteristic tears had begun to leak out of her eyes.

"Um what's going on?" A quiet, male voice said.

"Dick, thank goodness you're here! Did you hear everything, this girl probably been only hanging around you because she wanted your dad's money." Artemis was shaking her head desperately, tears streaking down her face but she looked angry.

"It- it isn't true"

" Then I typed and printed this classified file off the CIA convict alert files for a joke?" Shock slapped Artemis in the face.

" Wha-?

"Babs stop"

"Don/t act like you didn't know Artemis."

"Babs stop"

"I didn't"

"Yeah right as if, I bet you were proud to be on the list. Wanted to be just like dear, conveniently, missing Daddy.

* * *

><p>DICK POV<p>

'Babs stop!" Dick shook her shoulders gently. " stop!"

"It isn't true!" Artemis screamed but the damage was done. People had begun to whisper and point. Dick saw something in Artemis' eyes he never saw before .What was it? Shame, embarrassment, shock? All three? Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"It's not" This was a hoarse whisper and then Artemis began to shove through the crowd who parted instantly and ran towards the administration building.

"Artemis!" Dick started to run after her but Barbara held him back.

"What did you do?" He only asked her and before he walked away, he handed her a bunch of neat stapled papers.

* * *

><p>BARBARA POV<p>

Barbara only watched in confusion as Dick walked away to look for the Artemis girl. Why couldn't he understand that she was trying to protect him from danger? Besides everyone else was patting her on the back and congratulating her. When she finally got out of the buzzing, gossiping crowd, someone caught her eye. It was one of the older students Bette Kane. When she caught Barbara's eye she only shook her head and walked away. What was wrong with her acting all disappointed.

Then she remembered the papers Dick gave her and she took a look at them. After reading the papers, shame and shock twinged through Barbara. She had made a big mistake and acted before she fully checked out the situation. She had to find the Crook girl and apologize but somewhere deep inside Barbara knew no amount of apologizing could erase the shame Artemis had felt at that moment. She had to find her now!

"Children! Why are you all still out here! Off to class!" This instruction came from Mr. Johnson, a strict science teacher.

"All of you! Chop chop! You too Barbara Gordon inside let's go"

"Yes sir" Barbara dejectedly walked towards the classes compound looking back at the administration with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis ran and ran as fast as her feet would allow. It was over. Her "normal" life was over. She had tried to be like every other 15yr old girl out there: have friends, go to school, disagree with your mom but her past had caught up with her. It always did, and even now she was afraid. Now that everyone knew her secret she had to leave and disappear or else she would be in danger. Her mother would be in Danger.

Walking directly in the path of the cameras, she walked into the bathroom. Artemis opened a stall door and stepped inside. It was a clean, tidy, big stall and Artemis used that to her advantage. She took all her things out of her bag and rested them on the ground. Snuggled at the bottom was a bunch of tightly rolled items. These included three shirts, two pants, a dress , a pair of sandals and several hair clips. Artemis knew if she needed to disappear, she needed a disguise. Laying the dress down on the ground, she cut the hem. The ankle length dress would fit her to her knees. She then cut the cut material in several pieces.

This was a time she was actually glad for the dress. She remembered when her mother had given her it wanting her to be more of a woman. Forming the strips of materials into a bow, Artemis reached in her bag and got the sewing kit, (another present form mom) and stitched the bow onto the dress. Smoothening the dress, Artemis put it on and slid her feet into the sandals.

Repacking some of her items back in her bag, Artemis walked out of the stall. She placed a makeup kit and the hair products on the counter. Sighing, Artemis began to comb her hair. Lifting it above her head , she began to tease it into an up do with curls (activated by drops of water) cascading down her face. When that was finished, Artemis began on the makeup.

First she used foundation to lighten her face tone a little but not too much it looked fake. The she applied blush, mascara and eye shadow. Finally, she applied the lipstick. The lipstick was a deep, red color perfect for her completion. Artemis slid it over her lips, giving a pop, when she was finished. Looking in the mirror, she smiled. She looked older and sophisticated like she was at least 25. Frowning she used eyeliner and some blush to create a beauty mark (a mole, one of the flat ones)on her face. Taking a deep breath, she finish packing her bag and walked out the door.

Artemis walked along the corridors of the administrators building without any trouble. When she got to the exit before the courtyard, a guard stopped her.

"Hey, you! ma'am stop!" Artemis turned around, her heart beating quickly but outside she looked calm and slightly annoyed, only raising an eyebrow at the guard.

"Ma'am, do you have a reason to be here?"

"Yes I do" Artemis said in a snooty, old Hollywood, southern, type of voice lined with annoyance. At least this was one thing she had to thank her father for: the numerous lessons of disguise.

"Well ma'am, is you don't mind telling me. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable, but it's a security measure."

"My lil, boy Jonny goes to school here. He was feeling sick, so I decided to come on down here and talk wid his teacher bout letting Jonny re do any tests or anything and if I could get any notes so he could copy them out"

"What's the teacher's name ma'am?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"Ma'am like I said security measure"

"sigh her name's Ms Anfort. She is a Geography teacher and one of the homeroom teaches for 1st years"

"Oh well yes, well then thank you ma'am, enjoy your day"

"Thank you" Artemis said as she stalked out to the courtyard. At the gate she was asked to sign the log book and she signed using Ms. Kelosurty. Artemis' heart seemed to squeeze in her chest as she exited the school and walked into her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>What has happened? Why does Artemis feel so paranoid? IDK do you?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

ARTEMIS POV

Artemis paused, stopping short. Now that she was outside of the school, she had no idea what she was going to do. Absentmindedly, she began to dial her mother's number and then she stopped. Shock raced through her as she realized the bind she had gotten herself in.

'Why was it so hard? When, dadd- my father did these flight and run things it seemed so simple.' she wondered. Artemis began to wonder, if she was back _then_ when she was a little girl, what would she have needed?"

"A safe house little girl and some disguises" Artemis jumped in fear as the ghost of her father's voice drifted in her ear. She hated that voice but it gave her something she needed right now: advice.

'A safe house... There's one in Star City and another in...' The train of thought stopped. She kept forgetting, she wasn't with her father anymore, she was safe, secure and had people who cared about her to support her. Why was she even running? Like her mom always tried to tell her "The child is often blamed for the sins of the parent but the child is not the parent" It's true she would probably get suspended from school and get grounded but she wouldn't have done something so stupid to hurt her family and mentors and... friends.

All this time Artemis had been pondering her next move, she had been walking further and further away from the school. Now that she was sure of her decision, Artemis turned back in the direction of the school. She turned quickly and butted into someone. He was medium-tall with bright blond hair an almost exact shade of hers, He had brown eyes that went from twinkling amusement to ice cold recognition. Eyes like that Artemis would remember for the rest of her life. Her father's.


	3. Author note Artemis escape Important

**Sorry to disappoint, this is not a new chapter**

**Dear Fan fiction readers:**

**To all the people reading Artemis' escape, I am thinking of either redoing the last chapter or scrapping the whole story because I cannot find the inspiration for it. You guys can send me any ideas you have because my ending at the end of chapter 2 was too finishy for me.**

**I don't think I even wanted it to go that route. If anything I will restart the story.**

**Thank you : BookCrazyGal**


End file.
